1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly, to a combination furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional furniture usually is integrally made in one piece; however, due to the large volume thereof, inconvenience for transportation is caused. When damage upon the furniture during transportation is occurred, the furniture needs to be repaired by skilled professional; also, maintenance fee thereof is high.
Thus, combination furniture is created and on available in the market, while such combination furniture is assembled mainly by use of metal skeletons and attachments fastened up together, thereby facilitating the transportation process. However, volume of the skeletons of tradition furniture remains large which is unfavorable for sole manufacture. Also, when such combination furniture is damaged, the damaged parts are not able to be simply replaced and only allowed to be repaired by skilled professionals, such that maintenance fee remains high.
Therefore, the prevent invention aims at improving known disadvantages of traditional furniture.